


Folsom Prison Blues

by demonicSea, WithinSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicSea/pseuds/demonicSea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithinSpace/pseuds/WithinSpace
Summary: John Egbert commits a crime. Well, he doesn’t, but he gets framed, and it works. He gets sent to juvenile jail, which isn’t as bad as he thought at first, but once his friends join him, everything goes downhill





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and the iPad I am using keeps correcting words to really weird things, so sorry if there are any typos. This part may seem bad because I only had an idea for Dave in this story.
> 
> Also, if you haven’t heard the song this is named after, then go listen to it. It’s amazing.

John sat in the back of the car, dread filling him from head to toe. He didn’t know how or why it happened, but it did. And now he was going to jail. He stared out the window into a never ending darkness. His mind drifted back to incident. Where it all began. 

It was Spring break, and John had been riding his bike down the street. The sun was warm, the grass was green, the sky was blue. Anything a 13 year old boy would expect on Spring break. That didn’t sound good. He turned to where it came from. There was a group of adults who had broken into a store. It looked to be an electronic one. Deciding it wasn’t safe to stay here, he started to turn his bike around. That was when one of the people saw him. After that, everything went by in a flash. The police came, the adults ran, leaving him the only person there. The only suspect. After an investigation was done, he had no idea what happened, but his father told him that he was being sent to a camp for delinquent children. John, being the not so smart hid he is, didn’t know what delinquent meant, so he assumed it would be a fun school sort of thing. Boy was he wrong.

A bump in the road snapped him out of his thoughts. He frowned as the building got closer. He feared what would happen. What people would be there. Would he even get to go home? The door to the car opened, revealing a freakishly tall guard. From there, he was escorted inside. The building was huge, and made of bricks. It looked like a school, only with huge gates surrounding it. The interior was worse. As soon as he walked in, he was met with metal detectors and multiple guards. He felt like a delinquent. When the guards made sure he wasn’t carrying any weapons, he was led into a room with many prison cells. They weren’t how he thought they would be; instead of big metal boxes, they were multiple doors line up on the walls, with small windows on each. None of them were open, but he could tell that there were actual people inside the rooms. A chill went up his spine. He was a prisoner now, and he would never see his friends again. Never see his dad again. He was trapped here forever, with true criminals. “Here’s where you will sleep” the guard said, showing him to an empty cell. He wearily walked in. The door immediately shut behind him. John couldn’t help but realize that it was very dark in his cell, and it smelt as if multiple people had died. Oh god. Despite always being a fan of ghosts, he never wanted one to be his cell mate. Shaking off the fear, he climbed on the “bed”. It barely seemed like a bed. It wasn’t comfortable, and no matter how much he tried, it was still cold. It wasn’t too bad, though. It always could be worse. He could be on the cold, hard floor, with no blankets. Despite hating this place, he had to make the most of it. Who knows, maybe there’s something that will happen if he acted good enough.


	2. Guns and a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, some characters will be a bit OOC. 
> 
> TW- murder, guns, animal death, implied child abuse

Dave fell back onto his bed, too tired to clean the scratches he got from the strife that he just lost. Zoolord, his dog that John named, jumped up as well, curling up by his feet. Dave closed his eyes, and let sleep find him. Maybe he could have a nice dream? It seemed impossible, but there was always a chance. 

He opened his eyes. Huh. He knew it was a dream, and he could still move around. Must be a lucid one. The room he was in looked like his, but something felt off. He looked around. Nothing unusual that he could see. “Do it.” a high pitched voice spoke from nowhere. “wha?” he mumbled. He blinked, and then lil’ Cal was in front of him. Woah. “Do it, do it” Cal said. Dave stared in confusion. “Do what?” The room changed. He was now in Bro’s room, standing in front of his dresser. On top was a gun and a few bullets. The room changed again, and now he was in the living room, standing in something wet. He looked down, and gasped. Below him, Bro was laying there, bleeding from multiple bullet holes. “Do it!” Cal said again. Then he woke up. 

Rose looked out the passengers seat of her mothers car, watching the other apartment buildings go by. She was seeing her brother today, which she was very excited about. They had too much to discuss, for example, what happened to John? The boy had stopped responding a few weeks ago, and his father never contacted them, which was all very unusual. John loved speaking to them. Eventually, her mother parked in front of a familiar apartment building. “Have fun, sweetie!” Her mother called as Rose slid out of the car. She didn’t bother responding, already half way up the stairs to Dave’s apartment. She walked faster, the things they would talk about on her mind. Then she heard a gunshot. She ran up the stairs, reaching his apartment in only a few seconds. She tried opening the door. It was unlocked. Fear rising, she ran inside, ready to fight whoever fired the gun. She didn’t expect to see her brother’s brother on the ground, and she definitely didn’t expect to see Dave holding the weapon that caused the death. “Dave? What happened? Are you hurt?!” She yelled, despite having an idea of what happened. Dave flinched, but didn’t look at her. “Oh god Dave.... what did you do..” she whispered the last part. Rose knew she had to pull herself together, if not for her then for her brother. If the police saw this, they would get arrested. “Give me the” she said, her voice shaking. Dave mumbled something, and didn’t move. “Dave, give me the gun. The police will find us if we don’t get rid of it!” slightly raising her tone, she continued, “I don’t care what happened, and neither will the police.” Dave finally turned to her, tears falling from under his sunglasses. He still didn’t say anything. Rose heard something in the distance, something that sounded like a siren. “Dave, we have to leave now!”

Dave stared at his sister. How long was she there? He looked back down at Bro. He had done it. He had murdered Bro, and why? Because Bro killed his dog. He woke up, tried to get the gun, and it backfired. So he snapped. A wave of dizziness washed over him. Dave could feel himself tipping over.

“Dave!” A voice yelled, but it was muffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to write more, but some stuff came up. I will most likely edit this some time soon :)


End file.
